voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Allura (Legendary Defender)
7'Allura' is the princess of Planet Altea, and currently one of few Alteans alive. Later on, she overtakes piloting the Blue Lion. Biography Pre-Series When Altea was attacked by Zarkon's Galra Empire 10,000 years ago, Allura's father, King Alfor, chose to hide the Voltron lions and Allura, rather than have Voltron formed to battle their enemy as Allura suggested. Sadly, Altea was ultimately lost as a result, with only the six residents of the Castle of Lions being known to survive the tragedy. After her father lulled her to sleep, she was placed in a sleeping pod where she spent the next ten millennia in stasis. Season 1 Allura is first seen in her sleeping pod when she is awakened by the future Paladins of Voltron, Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge and Hunk. She falls out of the pod and into Lance's arms. After she pins him down she questions the other paladins on their identities. After revealing hers Allura checks the castle only to find that she and Coran have been asleep for 10,000 years and that Altea and its neighboring planets have all been destroyed by Zarkon. After learning that Zarkon is still alive and has amassed a ginormous empire she assigns and tasks the new paladins of Voltron to locate and pilot the 5 Voltron Lions. She along with Coran, provide support from the Castle itself. In "Some Assembly Required", Allura is first seen testing the security system of the castle, and uses the alarm test as an opportunity to test the new Paladins, to which she is upset when they fail. She assigns the Paladins to attempt to recreate Voltron, and uses the castle's defenses to spur them into action. Later she admonishes them for taking a break when they should be trying to reform Voltron once more. At the dinner table, she is involved in a food fight with the paladins, where she is pleased to learn that they are now working together. Personality Being a member of the Altean Royal Family, Allura is known for her commanding attitude towards the Paladins, her serious demeanor, and occasionally playful personality. She does, however, have a deep-seated bitterness: Zarkon is the focal point of Allura's rage and suffering because of his betrayal of her and her family that resulted in the murder of her father, her entire race, and the destruction of her home planet. Allura's raw hatred of Zarkon is unnerving to behold for those more familiar with her more compassionate side, and her bloody history with the Galra has fostered in her a severe hatred and distrust of their race. This comes to the forefront upon learning of Keith's revelation that he is part Galra. She becomes severely conflicted and begins coldly shunning him. However, in due time, Allura realizes that Keith has more than proven his good heart and rightful place on the team, which Allura considers to be her new-found family, and she reaffirms her trust in him by apologizing for her misjudgment. Allura is a very caring and altruistic individual who wants to do right by the people of the galaxy and is incredibly committed to her diplomatic and military duties as the daughter of the king, and appears to define her mission by the same standards and care that her father did. Allura greatly admires her father and misses him, and tries very hard to take up the mantle of leadership in his stead. She maintained a deferential attitude towards her father's hologram until its destruction, despite the mantle of leadership having passed to her. Allura possesses an incredible force of will, able to sacrifice her father's artificial intelligence, and with it her last connection to the king and parent she so deeply admired and loved. This shows just how much she is willing to give up in order to complete her mission, able to mutilate her own emotions in the interests of peace and defeating her enemies. Abilities & Equipment * Expert Combatant. As an Altean of royal blood, Allura is incredibly well trained in combat, calling the first gladiator simulator that the Paladins fought as fit for an Altean child. * Empathic Nature. Allura's empathetic and kind nature extends to her abilities, allowing her to tap into her own life force and use it to communicate with and heal the Balmera, something that only more experienced Alteans could do. She also passively developed an empathic mental bond with the mice who shared her cryo pod, the exposure to her mind & memories augmenting their intelligence and allowing them to mentally communicate even when physically separated. * Quintessence Manipulation. Her ability to absorb and channel quintessence is so powerful that she survived using the Castle Ship to amplify her power to restore life to the Balmera, something that Coran was doubtful of her surviving. * Altean Physiology. Like other Alteans, she possesses a natural, though somewhat limited ability to shapeshift. She impersonated a Galra soldier, changing her normally brown skin to violet & growing much taller (even dwarfing Shiro) in order to fool the guards on one of Zarkon's ships. As an Altean, it possible she has a lengthy lifespan, but her exact age is not known. ** Enhanced Strength. While impersonating a Galran soldier, Allura exhibited prodigious strength, hurling Sentries and Shiro alike with a single arm. Whether she must mimic other species to gain this strength or can increase her strength without actually shapeshifting is unknown, as she has not exhibited this level of strength since. * Magical Abilities. Like Haggar, Allura is gifted with latent abilities to manipulate magical energy. During her duel with Haggar on board Zarkon's command ship Allura's magical abilities were unlocked by the repeated blasts of mystical energy she endured, effectively jump starting them like an electrical current, allowing her to duel Haggar to a standstill. Despite her relative inexperience with her magic, Allura is clearly incredibly powerful, as her raw might alone was enough to frighten and match the elder Altean sorceress. Her first hint of magical power was her ability to see through Haggar's illusions. Allura's powers were greatly enhanced by her newly found alchemical knowledge. Not only was she capable of restoring Lance from near-death after he took a blast from a solar flare, but even more impressively, Allura proved herself capable of consciousness transfer. She did this by transferring Shiro's consciousness from the Black Lion into the body of his clone puppet. The process was quite intense, and the physical tole it took was so great that it turned the rest of Shiro's hair white. * Expert Pilot. Allura's timely intervention while piloting the Castle of Lions (with or without Coran's help) has saved the team several times. Her quick thinking & strategic intelligence allows her to engage far more powerful or numerous enemies, tipping battles in the team's favor or buying enough time to devise a strategy. While she initially struggled to pilot the Blue Lion, she learned quickly, unlocking several special abilities in a much shorter time than Lance. * '''Altean Alchemy. '''After Lotor defeats Zarkon, it is revealed that Lotor is searching for the fabled ancient Altean land Oriande. Lotor, and Allura are shown to bear the marks of the chosen, proving themselves worthy to enter Oriande. In the fight against the white lion Allura gives herself to the lion, proving herself worthy. Allura is given the same secrets her father was, and now posses the same knowledge Alfor used when creating Voltron. Notes * Allura's exact age is unknown. She has been described as being a "teenager" by series staff and merchandise.Joaquim Dos Santos, Wonder-Con 2017The Rise of Voltron BookThe Paladin's Handbook Due to Coran's age being at least 600 years old,Coran's age proving the long lifespan of Alteans, it is not known if Allura is truly 19 years old or younger, or simply the Altean equivalent of a human teenager. ** Allura claims she has flown the Castleship for half of her life. If she is 19 or younger, then she would have flown the Castleship at about 9 years old. **Although she has existed for at least ten thousand years, Allura has not aged mentally nor physically because she had been in a stasis sleep and did not consciously experience that span of time. ** Kova is 28 deca-phoebs old when Honerva and Zarkon enter the rift on Daibazaal, and Allura was born after Kova. The Paladin's Handbook translates deca-phoebs to years; if the guidebook is accurate, and no significant time passed between Daibazaal's destruction and Allura's stasis, then Allura is no more than 28 years old. ** Allura was born before Lotor, but because she was put in a stasis sleep for 10,000 years and he instead experienced those 10,000 years' worth of time, Lotor is older than her. References Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Characters Category:Altean Category:Paladins Category:Females